


SENTIENT

by sugoi



Category: Alien Series, Aliens (1986), Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, Prometheus (2012), alien covenant
Genre: AlienStuck, Aliens, Aliens AU, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Blood, But not before he gets a peice of dat..., Dirks one fine ass BAMF, Gore, Jake....about him..., Might throws some trolls in there if yall want, Multi, Roxy and jane our favorite lezzies, Synthetic!Dirk, Too bad caliborn has other plans, Wonk wonk ;), Xenomorph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoi/pseuds/sugoi
Summary: Set in the Alien Universe.The heiress to Crocker Enterprise has vanished during an expedition to study the new and  deceptively empty planet Alpha-Orion14.We follow Dirk her relentless synthetic bodyguard, who must embark on a journey across the universe, outwit a mad scientist and unveil the dark secret behind his murderous experiments, learn to co exists with a entirely new species that may or may not want him dead,  all to rescue his charge...did we forget mention the deal with the alien embryo in his chest?..oopsIf you think this guys got his hands full  now  just wait till we throw love into the mix :)





	SENTIENT

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapters!
> 
> These are more based on the alien comics not movies.  
> First time trying this so spare me xD
> 
> If you have read aliens you may know where this is heading dont worry its losely based ovo
> 
> Definitly need some beta readers for future chaps ov o

_**The FEFA 204 a armored fleet stationed on a human inhabited meteor: year 18105.** _

_**Transmission One** _

_**Your name is DiStri68 Synthetic Model Caste Prince000001** _  
_**Years active: 23 year 3 months, 94 days** _

_**You are a highly intelligent, independent, synthetic subhuman, one of the first successful models created by Croaker Industry after the bill allowing compenies to utilize organic human organs in their quest to create the most human like artificial intelligence.** _

_**Despite being the first you were quickly marked for decomission and desposal as you were uncontrolable, unreasonable and frankly vary dangerous due to your violent behavior, despite not being built with combate in mind you were vary good at hurting people...but above all else failure to imprint on any of the doctors rendered you seemingly useless to them and the idea for you and future model like you were scraped** _

  
_**If the heir had not singled you as a personal project too costly to destroy you'd be spending the rest of your days as chopped up parts at the bottom of some waste recepticle floating through space... For that you are forever greatful.** _

  
_**Unlike previous synthetics you are not only equipt with humanoid organs abeit altered for compatibllity purposes but you also** _  
_**have the abilty to eat, feel and have even developed sentient emotions, such as loyalty, determination, fear , and even anger.** _

_**Jane neglected to report this on your information file, warning you traits like that were dangerous and should be hidden at all costs as she instead joted down minor breakthroughs with your impromptu mode switching.** _

_**Haveing earned l your title as jane's body guard long ago you've been entitled the allowence to accompeny jane on her common outdoor ventures, despite your usually stoic facade she always knew you enjoyed these outings just as much if not more so then her.** _

_**Jane insisted on taking you out to explore the tiny shops in the colony sqaure, showing and explaining various objects to you, often buying small tarts of many color and flavors to share after learning of your ability to taste.** _

  
_**As years passed by swiftly for you and maybe slowly for her, Despite your infinite databank and supposedly limitless and superior memory you can't seem to recall when your relationship shifted from** _  
_**Creator and creation.. Doctor and patient.. to friend and companion, hell you dont even recall when you imprinted on her.** _

  
_**"Superior memory my ass"** _


End file.
